


late night fears

by coldville



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, M/M, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldville/pseuds/coldville
Summary: Lance is feeling anxious, luckily his boyfriends are always there to help him out.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 175





	late night fears

**Author's Note:**

> this work was meant as a vent fic, but once i started writing i started to feel better. the anxiety attack is pretty mild in the fic. some can be worse, but the one dealt with here isn’t so bad. :)

Anxiety had been apart of Lance’s life since he was a young child. There was never a time he was truly separated from his own fear, so he didn’t know how to live without it.

He never even tried, honestly. As a preteen he had been on anxiety medication, but he was never consistent. Nothing worked, he was sure, he couldn’t even remember how the medicine made him feel.

Lance could guess though, and he guessed that it made him numb. 

When he was living with his parents and they would get into little arguments, they would say ‘you were never like this when you took your medicine.’ Except it was just anxiety medicine, and he had been just a child. So he assumed that it made him numb and never tried to take it again. 

He had been having bad dreams since he was a toddler.

They weren’t night terrors, they weren’t over the top scary. But they were frequent and small and just enough to dig deep into him. 

It had been something that Lance had never learned to live with, not completely anyways. Generalized anxiety disorder had been diagnosed when he was ten or so, and it only amplified his fear. There were points in his life where he was afraid of everything, there were points in his life where the fear didn’t get to him.

——

Criminal Minds was Lance’s new favorite tv show. He had only started it recently, even though it had been apparently over for years. 

(Lance always started liking things when it was too late.)

Hence, his boyfriends, Shiro and Keith. His feelings had become obvious after the two had started dating. After a while of feeling sorry for himself, he started to flirt with them again. It had been a big surprise to see Shiro flirting back, even if it was subtle. 

The three had been together for almost a year, which is why it wasn’t surprising to Shiro or Keith that Lance was staying up late to watch tv.

Shiro usually passed out at eleven thirty, and Keith always joined him at midnight or so. Lately, Lance had been staying up later and later.

Neither of his boyfriends had been able to convince him to go to sleep early, not even Keith who usually watched his shows with him. When Keith would go to bed, Lance would keep watching. 

Shiro, on the other hand, wasn’t interested in too many crime shows. He would watch them occasionally, but he preferred shows that were ‘more realistic’, as he put it.

Either way, Lance ended up being alone at two in the morning. It wasn’t anyone’s fault but his own, but when the familiar feeling of anxiety creeped into his chest, he couldn’t seem to rid himself of it.

The episode was about a posed murder-suicide, but it hadn’t really been. It was all staged by some other character that wasn’t found until there was nearly ten minutes left of the episode. Like always. 

That got Lance thinking and his heart racing. He was fine, he assured himself. He had to be fine.

Keith and Shiro were asleep in the bedroom and Lance was in the living room and everything was fine. But it wasn’t really fine, so he glanced into the dark hallway that led to their bedroom, but honest to god that only scared him more.

So, quickly Lance stood up. He was dressed in his blue pajamas, a set that was comfortable but didn’t smell like either of his partners. Lance always calmed down a little when he could hear or smell his partners, which is why he paused and stayed silent to see if he could hear Keith or Shiro shifting in bed. But he couldn’t, and that way of calming down was a dead end.

Lance’s heart was racing as his blue eyes scanned the apartment, and he quickly moved to the front door. It was locked like it always was, but Lance had to double check. He turned on the lights too, and moved to the windows. 

The windows were locked and the apartment was on the third story, but Lance felt the need to check anyways. The balcony was locked too, which was good. The twenty year old crossed back over to the front door, wandering into the kitchen this time.

They kitchen was next to the door, and on one side of the wall was the kitchen, and the other, the hallway that held their bedroom and bathroom and hall closet. 

Lance wasn’t sure he was breathing as he checked in the cabinets, for something, but he wasn’t sure what. Next came the bathroom (which is when the tears started) and then the bedroom.

The bedroom that they all shared, the bedroom that his two boyfriends were sleeping in. Lance hovered in the doorway awkwardly, wiping away the tears that were streaming down his face.

His chest was tight with anxiety, especially with the thought of waking up either of them. But Lance wordlessly leaned by the bed and looked under, and then into the closet.

Lance hadn’t been making too much noise, but Shiro was a light sleeper. The Cuban man was hovering near the bed when his boyfriend opened his eyes, and Shiro started so hard that Lance promptly burst into tears.

He had been fighting back an anxiety attack for nearly ten minutes now, and the checking hadn’t even helped him. Lance had checked everywhere to ease his own anxiety, but it hadn’t helped one bit. And now Shiro was scrambling to turn on the lamp to see his boyfriend.

“Oh, Lance...” Shiro murmured, clicking on the lamp. The older man opened his arms and Lance went into them eagerly.

Beside him, Keith rolled over. Keith’s sleep was much better lately. He didn’t feel the need to sleep with his clothes on, with his shoes on, with a goddamn blade in his hand. “What’s goin’ on?” Keith murmured, pushing himself up into a seated position.

Lance tried to quiet his noises in the crook of Shiro’s neck, but it was hard to do since he had worked himself up for so long.

“Lance?” Keith asked, eyes nearly bulging as he took in the sobbing man. He had never been the best at comforting, but at some point the three had fallen into a rhythm. At this point, Keith mostly knew how to do it properly.

“Lance.” He repeated, causing Lance to look up at him. The shadow from the lamp on Lance’s face made him look more tired than usual.

“K-Keith.” He sobbed in return, opening his arms for Keith too. Due to the position the three were in, with Keith furthest away and Shiro sitting on the edge of the bed with Lance in his lap, there was no way Lance was going to be able to hold both of them.

“Jeez, you really worked yourself up.” Keith said, while Shiro sent him a pointed look.

“It’s just an observation!” He defended, standing up to circle around to the other side of the bed. From behind, he pressed a soft kiss to Lance’s head. His hands rested on Lance’s shoulders, smoothing down the bunched up shirt material.

“Kashi’s shirt or mine?” 

“What?” Lance asked, the tears already slowing down. He wasn’t sobbing at this point, just barely hiccuping every thirty seconds or so.

“Kashi’s or mine?” Keith repeated again, slowly.

“Um...yours. But one of the large ones? So it’s not too tight. Your old shirts are too tight on my shoulders.” Lance’s voice was still shaky, but he answered easily. The thinking made him calm down some more, especially since he was surrounded by his boyfriends.

Keith tossed a white t-shirt at him, effectively hitting him in the head.

Lance’s breath hitched as the shirt hung off his head for a moment, and tears gathered at his eyes once more. The two were sure he was going to start crying again, but to their surprise, Lance just laughed. Happy tears spilled, but at least he wasn’t sobbing anymore.

The two sighed in relief while Shiro kissed away Lance’s tears. 

“We’ve got you.” Shiro supplied, helping Lance get his shirt off. 

“You’ve got me.” He echoed, standing up to pull on the shirt and get his pajama pants on. Lance stood in Keith’s shirt and his boxers proudly, lips quirking up into a small smile when he noticed how the two were staring at him. Maybe it was just to see if he was okay, but Lance was going to take it in /that/ way. It made him feel better anyways. He was okay.

He was okay, but he still felt the need to secure their safety. So Lance locked the bedroom door and checked the bedroom windows before finally plopping into the middle of the bed.

Keith and Shiro exchanged a look while Keith circled back to his side of the bed. 

“Um, honey?” Shiro asked, giving Keith another look once they were all settled. He glanced down at Lance who was getting comfy on his stomach.

“What?” He moaned in annoyance, fingers twitching as he adjusted his shirt while he moved around on the bed.

“Why are you locking everything?”

“So we’re safe.” 

Keith made a face and had to refrain from pulling Lance up to look at him. “We’re always safe, Lance.”

“Nuh uh. Break ins and murders happen and...” He trailed off, starting to think about what had made him so scared again.

As a child, Lance’s family kept the doors mostly unlocked. Now, he overcompensated with the locks at his new home. Their apartment.

“You’ve been watching too many crime shows.” Shiro stated, sighing as he settled further into his spot on the bed. It was the middle of the night, and he was tired. Surely the rest of them were too.

Lance shrugged, glancing up from his pillow. He had been hiding into it, but clearly thought better of it. “Can we sandwich tonight?” His voice was muffled from his pillow, but he was being sincere. He loved being sandwiched between the two.

“A Lance sandwich?” Keith guessed, snorting and moving closer to Lance. 

“A Lancey Lance sandwich.” Lance corrected, feeling the tightness in his chest ease considerably. 

“Uh huh.” Shiro teased, scooting closer to Lance too.

It didn’t take long for the three of them to get situated on the bed, and not much longer for Lance to fall asleep between the two. 

“Do you think he’ll be okay?” Shiro asked nervously, ever the concerned boyfriend. Lance had been more anxious than normal lately. All Shiro wanted to do was help.

“He’ll be okay.” Keith assured, leaning forward to press a kiss to Shiro’s lips. He followed by leaning down to press a soft kiss to Lance’s forehead.

And they would be. All of them.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this through i was wondering if anyone had any writing tips for me!


End file.
